Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor body configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminals of the device. Further, the load current path may be controlled by means of an insulated electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state and a blocking state.
In some cases, the gate electrode may be included within a trench of the power semiconductor device, wherein the trench may exhibit, e.g., a stripe configuration or a needle configuration.
Further, such trench occasionally includes more than only one electrode, e.g., two or more electrodes that are arranged separately from each other and sometimes also electrically insulated from each other. For example, a trench may comprise both a gate electrode and a field electrode, wherein the gate electrode can be electrically insulated from each of the load terminals, and wherein the field electrode can be electrically connected to one of the load terminals.
It is usually desirable to keep losses, e.g., switching losses, of the power semiconductor device low. For example, low switching losses may be achieved by ensuring short switching durations, e.g., a short turn-on duration and/or a short turn-off duration. On the other hand, in a given application, there may also be requirements regarding a maximum slope of the voltage (dV/dt) and/or a maximum slope of the load current (dl/dt).